Zoids: Adeianos
by Argothia
Summary: Van and Fiona make an interesting discovery after the death of a friend leads them back to Cronos Base.
1. Prologue: Rival

**Author's Note**

_Those who don't like this stuff should be forewarned **CHARACTER DEATH WARNING!**_

_

* * *

_

_It has been seven years since the defeat of Hiltz and the Death Saurer_

_Peace has reigned throughout the continent._

_Emperor Rudolph has proved to be a benevolent ruler and the Empire and Republic both have prospered._

_Van Flyheight and Fiona 'Elise' Linette were married the spring after the final battle._

_Moonbay has resumed her Transporting job with Irvine as her new unofficial bodyguard._

_Raven and Reese disappeared for two years, until finally a vague report from an isolated colony stated that a young woman with blue hair and a blue organoid had been attacked by a group of mercenaries and promptly driven off by a black haired man and a dark organoid, the only thing that made Van doubt the report was that it said that the woman was carrying a baby with her._

_There remained some renegades who were loyal to the ideals of Gunther Prozen and Hiltz  
_

_but they have been kept at bay by Van and Thomas who now work jointly as captains of the Guardian Force._

Van and Zeke sat in the Guardian Force conference room with a very uneasy Thomas, Van couldn't blame him, he felt a little nervous himself.

They had received a phone call earlier that morning, from Karl Schubaltz. He had stated that it was a social call simply to inform them of something that might interest them, some troops under his command had heard reports of a Geno Breaker near a Imperial Town, he was going to check the reports personally, and would contact them if anything turned up.

It had been six hours since then and Van was getting impatient.

Thomas bit his lip and in an attempt to initiate a conversation, questioned, "If it is Raven . . . what will you do?"

Van paused, ". . . what do you mean?"

"I mean, it's Raven, do you think it's possible that he'd go back to . . ."

". . . Maybe . . . I mean as far as I know he still wants to fight me, I wouldn't be surprised if he came after me . . . and destroyed everything that stood in his way, . . . but then again maybe he and Reese . . ." Van shrugged and chuckled, "There was that one report five years ago."

". . . Somehow I can't picture Raven as a 'family man'."

"You and me, both, but ya never know."

"How true . . . who would ever have thought 'Miss' Fiona would fall for you," joked Thomas.

"What was that?" chuckled Van, he started to say something more, but, suddenly, the phone rang.

Both men froze for a few moments, neither really sure that they would like the report, both staring with uncertainty at the object embedded into the console nearby. Finally, Van took the initiative and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Captain Flyheight," it was Karl.

"Yes, Colonel, did you find something?"

There was a long pause and Van heard Karl sigh, finally, the Colonel spoke, "Unfortunately, yes . . ."

"Unfortunately?"

". . . Raven is, currently, in an Imperial Hospital near Fire Bridge in critical condition, his organoid is dead."

"What!" Van exclaimed, to stunned to control the volume of his voice.

". . . When we arrived we found the Geno Breaker, collapsed at the bottom of a canyon, Shadow was already too far gone and, while we managed to get Raven out, . . . I think you'd best come see for yourself . . . hurry, . . . I'm afraid he won't last much longer."

Van dropped the receiver and left the room, Zeke close on his heels.

Thomas lifted the receiver up and said, "He's on his way."

". . . I gathered that . . ."

Van pushed the Blade Liger to top speeds as he raced across the desert, his thoughts in turmoil as the zoid ran. Raven, his greatest rival, was dying? It seemed unthinkable, Raven and him had been fighting each other off and on for almost ten years, for one of them to die . . . the thought had never occurred Van before . . . it, actually, frightened him, he'd never even considered what he would do if Raven were gone.  
He was considering it now. As sorrow grew like a heavy weight in his chest, he bit his lip until it bled._  
__Raven, if you die I will follow you to Hell and drag you back myself _"Do you understand me! **Raven!**"

**

* * *

Author's Note**

_Will Raven make it? . . . What do you think?_


	2. Walking On Fire

_Van stood outside the hospital room his dark eyes unsure and sad as he opened the door and entered the room. Walking up to the bed where his one time rival lay, he stood, silently, staring down at Raven's nearly motionless form. _

_Then, suddenly, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and looked up. Leaning against the wall opposite him, was Raven, strangely transparent and appearing as Van remembered him not as the damaged body on the hospital bed between them. For some reason Van was not surprised and spoke to his old rival, "You're going now?"_

"_Yeah, and here I wanted to settle our score."_

"_Mm, I'll bet," Van looked down at the form on the bed again. Then suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder and heard Raven's voice hiss, urgently, "Cronos Base, Van, go to Cronos Base."_

"_Wha-."_

_Van turned._

The young captain woke up.

As he sat up and glanced around, he quickly realized he was in his own room miles from Fire Bridge and Raven . . . Raven had been dead for two weeks now.

He lowered his head a little thinking about the day his rival had died, he had arrived only moments too late. His rival had been buried in silence, a burial that Van had chosen to attend despite warnings from Colonel Herman that such a move would be unwise. He had not attended out of disrespect for the hundreds of people who had died because of Raven, but out of respect for the person without whom the final defeat of the Deathsaurer would not have been possible.

With a sigh, Van got up, carefully so he didn't wake his wife, and walked out to the kitchen. As he got a papaya out of the fridge, Zeke who was laying on the floor near the door, woke up and greeted his partner. Van nodded to his organoid and sat at the kitchen table to eat his papaya and think about his dream.

"Cronos Base, huh? . . . That place has been abandoned for a while now," he looked down at Zeke who was laying in front of the kitchen door, "I've heard rumors that it's ruins are haunted, mysterious lights, people coming back without any memory of what they saw, people seeing what looks like a campfire but when someone goes to check it out there's nothing there, the sound of a child's laughter . . . we should go check it out."

Zeke growled curiously.

"Shh, I don't want to wake Fiona."

Van took another bite of out of his papaya, then set it down with regret, and went to get dressed for the journey.

A few moments later, Van and Zeke made their way out to the Blade Liger leaving Fiona a note that said that they would be gone for a few days.

As they walked outside, Van noticed that the Blade Liger's canopy was already open and in the back seat sat Fiona her arms crossed and an expression that was as close to a smirk as Van had ever seen on her face. Van paused, ". . . You really want to come?"

"Of course, silly, if you intended to leave me behind you must be expecting this journey to be dangerous, which means I can't let you go alone."

". . . Fiona . . . I don't know that it'll be dangerous, but if something were to happen to you-."

"Van Flyheight, we've fought the Imperial army, Raven, Reese, The Death Stinger, and the Deathsaurer together, I don't think one little trip to a ruined, old base is going to kill us."

". . ." Van sighed, "Alright, you can come."

Fiona smiled and said in her same old innocent voice, "I don't remember asking for your permission."

Van smiled, "Alright, then," he jumped into the cockpit, "Time to go."

The Blade Liger stood and took off into the desert towards Cronos Base.

After a long journey from the Wind Colony, Van, Fiona, and Zeke arrived in the small town that lay only a few miles from the old base.

As they approached the town a white Command Wolf came out to meet them, the pilot soon hailed them, "Captain Flyheight, sir!"

He was a young man in his early twenties with shoulder-length, blond hair, that kept falling in his face at every opportunity. Van, quickly, recognized the young man and responded, "Oh, Lieutenant Adler, good to see you . . . what are you doing here anyway?"

"You mean, you don't know, sir," said the young man, turning the Command Wolf, expertly, to walk beside the Blade Liger as it continued it's trek towards the village.

"Know what?"

"Recently, a group of Prozen Loyalists passed through this area, apparently, one of their zoids, a Zaber Fang, and it's pilot were left behind, this person has made the old Cronos Base his headquarters, so far he's taken out two civilian Rev Raptors, who went to chase him off, the people here are terrified that he'll come into the town, so, they requested assistance from the Republican Army. I was available at the time so I volunteered to come, but I haven't even seen this thing at any closer then two hundred meters."

". . . What color is it?"

"Huh, uh, black, sir."

"Hm, well, it just so happens, I'm headed up to Cronos Base, I'll see if I can't help you deal with this guy."

"I appreciate the support, Captain."

Van nodded and the two zoids headed out to Cronos Base.

As they ran Van glanced back at Fiona, "This feels kinda nostalgic, going to fight a Zaber Fang at Cronos Base."

Fiona smiled, "Thank Goodness, it's not red, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd be a little freaked out if we ran into a red Zaber Fang here."

Soon they drew near the old base, Zeke growled and Van stopped the Blade Liger, "What is it, buddy, you see something?"

Zeke roared this time towards the east side of the ruins, Van looked up just in time to see a black Zaber Fang duck back behind a large piece of a broken wall.

Quickly, Van stated to his organoid, "I don't see anything."

At the same time he opened a video com link with Lieutenant Adler and pointed towards the Zaber's hiding place.

Adler nodded and began creeping around one side towards the zoid's hiding place, while the Blade Liger made it's way around the other way.

As soon as both zoids were in position Van gave the signal to attack and the two zoids leaped around the corner to come face to face with . . . each other.

"He's gone," murmured Van, looking around.

Suddenly, Fiona yelled, "Van, above!"

"What!"

Suddenly, a barrage of missiles crashed into the ground where the Blade Liger was standing, sending up a cloud of smoke.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

_Yeah, I did it, Raven is dead, don't hate me, I'm a big Raven fangirl myself, unfortunately, that didn't protect him from the ever cruel hand of fate that is my stupid imagination *pouts*. Anyway as far as I know it was never stated whether Cronos Base was ever rebuilt, but I imagine not seeing as it was almost completely destroyed when Kruger sprung his little trap and it didn't look like it would be something that was easily rebuilt._

_So, will Van and Fiona be okay? _

_Anything is possible, I suppose. _

_Until next time._

_To be continued . . ._


	3. Something Important

Adler's Command Wolf stepped forward, "Captain, Mrs. Fiona!"

There was a long moment of silence before Van's voice responded over the communicator, "We're fine, Lieutenant."

The smoke cleared and the Blade Liger, crouched down, with it's shield activated, was now visible in the center of a circle of craters caused by the missiles, not a single one had scored a direct hit.

Adler, nearly, fainted in relief, "Thank Goodness, I can't believe all those missiles missed."

"I can," said Van, turning off the Liger's shield, "He wasn't trying to hit us, just scare us, he sent out that barrage as a means of escape, but he's not getting away from me! Fiona, can you track the trajectory of those missiles?"

"Already, done, they were fired from that tower," Fiona pointed to a tower of debris that stood to the north.

"That doesn't look very stable," murmured Adler, nervously.

"Stable or not, I'm going over it, you go around the other side, Adler," said Van, "This has got me curious, hold on tight Fiona."

The Blade Liger leaped to the top of the tower. The tower swayed, causing the Liger to slip towards the edge but the Liger quickly leaped down the other side.

The Zaber Fang was waiting. The black zoid attacked the Blade Liger just as it landed, charging forward and slamming into the Liger. The Blade Liger was thrown back, but the blue zoid, quickly, regained it's footing and returned the Zaber Fang's favor.

The Zaber stumbled back, but before it slid back to far it threw itself to it's left and crashed to the ground.

Van paused, it was like this zoid was protecting something, and despite the reports it didn't seem to have a pilot, at least not as far as Van could tell. Was it a sleeper? If it was, did the Loyalists leave it? What was it protecting?

Van moved the Blade Liger forward, slowly, as the black Zaber stood back up and shook itself.

Then once the Zaber was back on it's feet the Blade Liger charged, ramming the Zaber again trying to throw it backwards, but this time the black zoid refused to be pushed back and held it's ground. Just as it appeared the Blade Liger would win this power match, Adler's Command Wolf crashed into the Zaber from the right and sent it flying into a wall nearby.

Van looked at the Command Wolf, curiously, "Adler, I appreciate the help but I pretty much had that under control, why'd you hit the Zaber?"

"Look, Captain, about ten feet behind where the Zaber was standing."

Van looked and saw a child hide behind a piece of debris, "A kid? That's what it was protecting? Thanks, Adler, that kid would have been crushed if you hadn't stepped in."

Adler blushed, "W-well, I just figured you, probably, couldn't see the little guy from your position, and I didn't want him to get hurt . . . or anything . . ."

"Well done," the Blade Liger crouched and Van opened the canopy, "Fiona, that Zaber will be up again in a minute, please, get the kid someplace safe, he'll get hurt if he stays there."

Fiona nodded, "I'm on it."

She jumped out of the cockpit and ran to where the child was hiding.

Instantly, the child shied away from her and looked for an escape route. He was only five or six years old, but his messy, black hair, tattered clothes, wide, light blue eyes, and the mostly dried blood that streaked down the left side of his face from a nasty looking cut made him look wild.

"It's okay," said Fiona, reassuringly, holding out her hand for the boy to take, "I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to get away from this place it's too dangerous, come on, I'll take you to a nice safe spot."

The boy stared at her, suspiciously, "Y-you promise?"

"Mm-hmm," Fiona smiled.

The boy hesitated, but then the Zaber Fang collided with Adler's Command Wolf. The noise startled the child, he yelped, and leaped forward into Fiona's arms. The boy clung to Fiona, shivering, and whimpered, "Make them stop, please, make them stop."

Fiona tried to comfort the boy, "It'll be alright, you'll see, everything's gonna be-."

She was cut off by the sound of the Blade Liger crashing into the Fang. The black zoid, immediately, turned on the Liger and raised a paw to attack.

Suddenly, the boy squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, "**STOP!**"

The Zaber Fang froze and collapsed as though all the life had left it.

"What just happened?" questioned Adler.

"I'm . . . not . . . entirely, sure," replied Van, still staring at the collapsed zoid.

"Van," yelled Fiona, urgently, "The boy fainted! We have to hurry, I think he's seriously injured!"

"Right," Van turned the Liger and ran up to Fiona. He helped Fiona get in the back seat with the child and quickly assessed the boy's injuries himself. The boy's right arm was bleeding badly even through the bandages that already covered the wound. The gash on his head had not been tended to at all, and, Van was pretty sure that the boy had some broken bones.

"We have to get him to a doctor, quick."

Van leaped into the cockpit, closed the canopy, and turned to Adler, "You'll have to lead us back the way you came, I don't want to try that jump again."

"Right," replied Adler, turning his white zoid, "This way, sir!"

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

_Okay, so, this chapter in summary, Van and Fiona live, they fight the black Zaber Fang, Adler steps in to save a kid, Fiona tries to help the kid, the Zaber Fang collapses, and the kid faints . . . Yeah, . . . let's just keep moving shall we._

_If you see any grammar errors, please, don't hesitate to call me on them, I'm always looking to improve._

_Until next time._

_To be continued . . ._


	4. Graves

**Author's Note**

_Finally, Chapter Four! Enjoy._

* * *

When they reached the village Van and Fiona left the Blade Liger with Adler while they took the boy and went to find a doctor with Zeke.

It didn't take long for them to find the village doctor and tell him what had happened. He confirmed Van's suspicion that the boy and broken a bone or two, but couldn't tell them what might have caused the injuries.

While the doctor tended to the boy's injuries, Van decided to head back to the ruins and try to figure out the answers to some questions still plaguing him. He and Zeke made their way back to the zoids and Adler. When they arrived they managed to come up behind the Lieutenant unnoticed, as he stood at his Command Wolf's feet and watched, silently, as the sun dipped towards the western horizon.

Van stood back and watched the young soldier for a long moment. Adler had always showed promise but there was something about the young lieutenant that worried Van. A strange look in the soldier's eyes, that bespoke a deeper reasoning behind his joining the military then the 'Because he wanted to be just like his hero' story he had fed to the recruiters. Van shook his head, it didn't really matter, he didn't feel that the lieutenant was disloyal and if he had a deeper meaning for joining the army that was his business.

Finally, the captain addressed his subordinate.

"Hey, Adler, what's up?"

Adler looked up, startled from whatever reverie had held his attention, "C-Captain, u-um, . . . nothing."

"Did I startle you? You seemed distracted."

The lieutenant smiled, nervously, "Sorry, I was thinking about . . . something."

"Uh-huh," Van raised an eyebrow, "I see, . . . well, I'm going to go back to the ruins and check out that Zaber Fang, I need to confirm something, wanna come?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great, let's get moving." Van jumped into the Blade Liger's Cockpit.

Adler followed suit and the two zoids were soon racing back to the ruins.

They, soon, came to the Zaber Fang's resting place and Van left the Blade Liger to investigate the zoid.

His suspicions were soon confirmed, the zoid wasn't a sleeper, nor was it a Loyalist zoid. He sighed in frustration, it didn't make sense. A wild zoid wouldn't have possessed the weaponry that this one did, not to mention, the issue of it's sudden collapse.

Just then Adler interrupted Van's thoughts, "Captain, over here!"

Van turned and spotted the lieutenant a few yards away, he had knelt down and was examining the ground, intently. Van made his way over to the soldier and bent down to take a look at the discovery.

It was the foot print of an organoid, Van's eyes widened with realization. Of course, that explained it!

"Something's off," Adler's voice once again intruded on Van's thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Look, there aren't any other tracks around this one, it's like this organoid only had one leg."

Van glanced around, it was true that there wasn't any other tracks around, "Maybe, it flew off?"

"Mm, that's true, but still, I think, if I were an organoid, I would want to have both feet on the ground when I was trying to get airborne."

Zeke growled in a show of agreement.

"Hm," Van nodded, "Right, so we have a possibly injured organoid on the loose, . . . alright, let's go."

Van started walking in the direction the that it appeared the organoid had gone.

"W-wait," Adler scrambled to his feet and ran to catch up with his superior, "W-where are we going?"

"We're following the organoid, it's injured and organoids without their masters are dangerous enough as it is, we can't risk it hurting someone."

"Oh."

"Okay, come on."

After walking for a long time in almost complete silence, Van was beginning to think that they would never catch up with the organoid. Then, suddenly, a long, mournful roar cut through the silence of their trek. The two soldiers stopped in they tracks as the sound rose towards the sky. It was filled with sorrow, a heartbreaking sound that rent the evening silence to announce it's presence.

As it faded to silence once more there was a crash that broke the spell that seemed to have fallen over the ruins. Van shook himself and ran towards the sound, with Adler and Zeke close behind.

"Come on," said Van over his shoulder, that came from this direct-."

His voice trailed off and he slowed to a stop as he rounded a corner.

There before him was a makeshift cross, an obvious grave marker. It wasn't very old, it had probably only been there for a few months. A stone placed in front of it had three simple letters carved into it's surface, 'Mom'. Behind the grave lay the remains of an organoid that had turned to stone, now smashed beyond recognition.

Van lowered his head as Adler walked up behind him, "I think we've found our organoid."

"Mm . . ."

Adler approached the grave, and stared down at the carved stone, ". . . this . . . could this be . . . that kid's . . ."

"It's possible," Van murmured, after a long pause, he sighed, "It appears that organoid belonged to the boy's mother, it was probably ordered to defend him until it was no longer needed, and once we came it used the last of it's energy to fight with us, when we took the boy . . . it felt it's job was done."

Adler nodded in silence.

". . . Come on, let's head back to town."

". . . Yeah . . ."

Adler turned and walked past Van who stayed a moment longer. As he turned to leave, a flash of blue color caught his eye, and he heard a barely audible whisper, _"Take good care of him." _

He turned back around, quickly, but there was nothing there and silence had once again fallen over the small area.

He sighed, it was probably just his imagination, but as he turned to leave again he murmured, "I will."

**

* * *

Author's Note**

_I know that last part probably seems a little cheesy, but it just felt right._

_Anyway, now that I've taunted you all with this little morsel I should probably get to work on the next chapter. See ya then._

_To be continued . . ._


	5. Alone

It was dark by the time Van and Adler made it back to the town, but Fiona was there waiting for them when they arrived.

"How's the boy?" questioned Van, as he climbed down from the Blade Liger's cockpit.

"Asleep," responded Fiona, "Did you find anything?"

"Not much, no clues where the Zaber or the boy came from, all we could find was a grave with a dead organoid beside it. I can guess that the boy came to the ruins with his mother and that she died and left him in the care of her organoid. It's all really just speculation though . . ."

Fiona nodded, "Well, the doctor says the boy will be alright, but he'll probably sleep for a while."

"I could go for some sleep myself, right now, I'm beat, what about you, Adler?"

"M-mm, I guess, I'm a little tired," as soon as he finished speaking the lieutenant yawned, quietly.

Van stretched, "Let's find a place to spend the night."

"The doctor said we could stay with him," said Fiona, with a smile.

"Cool, what are we waiting for then, come on."

Fiona and Van started walking, but quickly realized that Adler wasn't following. Fiona turned and said, "Aren't you coming? There's plenty of rooms at the doctor's house, he's also the mayor you know."

"Yeah, I know," responded Adler, quietly, "I'll be fine, I've already got a place to stay."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, sleep well."

The three said 'Good night' and went their separate ways for the night.

The next morning Van was woken by Fiona.

"The boy's awake," she stated, with relief.

A few minutes later the two were making their way down the hall towards the boy's room.

"Has he said anything?" questioned Van.

"Not really, he got a bit of a start waking up in a strange place, but he only asked where he was, and hasn't said a word since, that I know of."

"I see."

As they drew closer to the room, they heard the voice of a nurse shout, "Wha-, Hey, wait, where are you go-, get back here!", the door of the room swung open wide and the boy dashed out into the hall.

Unfortunately, for him he ran right into Van, who grabbed the back of his shirt before he could escape again. The nurse came out of the room just then, "Ah, thank ya, Cap'n, he's a fast lil'un, that 'un."

"Apparently," said Van, then he turned to the boy, who was struggling to get away, "Alright, calm down, no one here's gonna hurt you, relax, okay."

The boy stopped struggling, but glared daggers at his captor.

Fiona then knelt down in front of the boy, "Everything's going to be alright," she smiled, reassuringly, "We're here to help you."

". . . then let me go," murmured the boy.

"We can't do that."

"Why not!"

"Because you're still hurt, Silly," Fiona, gently, poked the bandages on the boy's forehead.

The boy flinched a little.

"Tell you what, you be good and rest up until you're all better then Van and I will take you wherever you want."

". . . Really, you promise?" the boy seemed suspicious, but somewhat hopeful.

"Yeah, I promise, come on, let's get you back to bed," Fiona took the boy back to his room.

Van followed and stood in the doorway as Fiona tucked the boy back into his bed.

"Now," said Fiona, sitting on the edge of the bed, "What's your name?"

The boy looked away, ". . . Leith . . ."

"Leith? That's a nice name. I'm Fiona."

"Mm . . ."

"So tell me about yourself, Leith, how'd you end up in those ruins?"

". . . Dad took us there . . . he said it would be safe there . . . but it wasn't . . ."

"What do you mean?"

Leith's hands gripped his blankets tightly, ". . . Dad left, and, a few months later, Mom . . . The . . ." he paused as though he was trying to think of how to put his next words, ". . . The 'bad guys' came and Mom . . . Mom tried to beat them b-but . . . she lost . . . They didn't find me, though, and went away . . ."

"T-the bad guys?"

"Yeah, . . . they were always chasing us . . . Dad used to say they just couldn't take a hint," a smile flickered across his face but as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

Fiona sighed, "I see, . . . well, you get some rest. If you need anything you just ask the nurse, I'll come back later, okay?"

Leith nodded, absently.

Fiona got up and walked to where Van was waiting in the hallway.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

_Okay, I'm on a roll, and we now have a name for our little mystery kid. A lot of this chapter was written when I was pretty tired so there are probably a hundred mistakes up there. Anyway, on to the next chapter Tally-Ho!_

_To be continued . . ._


	6. Thoughts and Decisions

As the two walked away down the hall, Fiona said, "He's really mature for his age . . . he's what? Six?

But . . . the way he talks sounds older . . ."

"That is odd . . ." responded Van, ". . . those 'bad guys' he was talking about are probably the Loyalists . . . it sounds like something they would do . . . from the way he was talking it sounds like he suspects that his father isn't coming back, . . . we should work under that assumption, too."

"Are you saying you think he just abandoned Leith?"

"No, . . . I'm saying, I think if he were going to come back he would have been back and gone weeks ago and he probably would have taken Leith with him. I'm saying he's probably not coming back because he probably can't come back."

". . . I see . . . so what should we do? We can't just leave that boy here all alone."

"I don't know . . ."

". . . We could take him?"

"Fiona, . . ."

"Come on, Van, he wouldn't be much trouble and he needs us."

Van sighed, "I just don't think it's wise,, I just don't think we have the ability to care for him, properly, he's been through a lot and we're not exactly 'grown up' ourselves," he smiled, goofily, for emphasis.

Fiona giggled a little, but her laughter faded quickly and she looked away, "So, then what are we going to do? I know, I promised him we'd take him anywhere he wanted to go . . . but we can't just let him stay in those ruins all alone . . ."

"Yeah, you're right, . . ." Van sighed again and wrapped an arm around Fiona's shoulders, "Don't worry, we'll-."

"Captain!" Adler's voice interrupted Van mid-sentence.

Van turned and saw the young lieutenant approaching followed closely by another man.

As he slowed to a stop Adler introduced his companion to Van and Fiona, "Captain, Mrs. Flyheight, this is Gilbert Fairbairn."

"I am very pleased to meet you," Gilbert bowed a little to the pair.

"Hiya," said Van, "What's up?"

Gilbert chuckled, "Not much."

Gilbert was a tall man with blond hair held back by a leather band, green eyes that had a gentle look about them. Though he was a powerfully built man, Van felt that he was not a man to be feared, respected perhaps, but not feared.

"Gil, was a sergeant with the Guylos Empire during the battle with the Deathstinger," Adler explained.

"Really?" said Van.

"Yeah," Gilbert shrugged, "I wasn't exactly the best for that job though, I'm a Zoid researcher now, my wife and I have been working for Doctor D in a laboratory nearby for five years now."

Van raised his eyebrows, "Working for the old man, huh? Cool."

Adler spoke up again, ". . . I, um, . . . sort of told him about the kid . . . um, i-is he, . . . I mean, is the kid awake yet?"

"Yeah, actually, Fiona and I have just come from an . . . interesting, conversation with him."

"That's good!"

"Well, it's certainly, good news, but now we're faced with a new problem."

"Oh?"

"Mm," Van nodded, "What do we do now? We've got the kid, we've stopped the Zaber, now what? What happens to the kid? What happens to the Zaber?"

"I can answer at least one of those questions," said Gilbert, "I think it would be wise if the Zaber was turned over to the laboratory where I work. If the Empire wants it back we'll send it to them, otherwise," he shrugged, "We can never have too many test subjects."

"Good plan, now, what are we going to do about the kid?"

Adler shifted, uncomfortably, "Forgive my . . . um, suggesting it, sir, but why don't you and Mrs. Flyheight take him in?"

"We've already discussed that," Van shook his head, "I don't think it would be a good idea."

"I see."

"Too bad . . ." murmured Gilbert, "That poor boy all on his own."

Van glanced over at Adler and could almost see the wheels turning in the lieutenant's head.

A moment later the young soldier spoke up again, this time to Gilbert, "Hey, Gil, why don't you and Abby adopt him?"

"It's not as simple as all that, Kevin."

Van was confused for a moment. That was the first time he had heard anyone refer to Adler by his first name. It was odd to hear the young lieutenant called by anything other then his surname, in fact it felt a little wrong.

It seemed to make the soldier uncomfortable as well for he shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other, "I know, Gil, but . . . maybe?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling and sighed before turning to Van, "Well, . . . Kevin seems to think this is a wise idea, I'll discuss it with my wife and . . . well, we'll see."

Van nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Gilbert nodded and sighed, "Well, I've got some errands to run in town, only really came over to drop of this little handful," he motioned towards Adler, "So, I'll be going now."

Fiona smiled and Van nodded, "See ya."

With a slight nod to Adler, Gilbert left.

Adler sighed a little, as Van walked up to him and questioned, "So, you seemed pretty anxious to get your friend there involved. What was that all about?"

The lieutenant shook his head, sadly, "Lots of things," before Van could question him further he excused himself and disappeared down the hallway.

Van sighed, "I don't get him."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_New chapter! Woohoo! Finally, right? And we learned Adler's first name (for that matter we learned that 'Adler' is his surname), though I don't think I'll ever be able to refer to him as 'Kevin'; we met a new character who I'm happy to be able to, finally, introduce, Gil's pretty cool; for anyone asking 'Why is a former sergeant of the Guylos Empire working for Doctor D in the Republic?' All will be explained in due time._

_To be continued . . ._


	7. Revelations

The next morning, Fiona was still asleep and Van had crept down into the kitchen to have a quiet cup of coffee and reflect over the last few weeks. Sitting at a small wooden table in the kitchen, he sighed remembering the dream that had started his journey to Cronos Base.

Stirring his coffee, absently, he wondered if, as far fetched as it sounded, he was meant to find Leith. After all, he, Fiona, and Adler were just in time to save the boy from a serious infection and starvation. Had Raven, actually, sent him to Cronos to save the kid? Van sighed, it was ridiculous, Raven couldn't have possibly known about Leith, and even if he had why would he have sent Van to find him. That just wasn't like Raven.

Suddenly, Van noticed something out of his eye. He turned his head, slightly, to stare back at the pair of light blue eyes that were carefully scrutinizing him from just above the edge of the table.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Leith ducked down out of sight as though startled by Van's voice. After a moment the top part of his head slowly resurfaced, a look of interest and suspicion on his face.

Van chuckled, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"What?" Leith's head tilted to one side in a comical fashion.

"I won't hurt you," Van translated, trying, desperately, not to laugh at the boy's expression.

"Oh."

"Now, how 'bout answering my question. What are you doing down here?"

"I was bored," replied the boy, quietly, only a second before his stomach rumbled, ". . . And hungry."

Van smiled, "Well, the mayor told us that we could help ourselves to the food whenever we wanted so how 'bout I hunt around for something to eat. What do you like to eat?"

Leith blinked, curiously, "What does that mean?"

Van stared at him in surprise for a long moment before responding, "Um, it means, uh, 'What sort of foods do you think taste good'?"

Leith shrugged, "Not sure."

"What about Papayas?"

"What's that?"

Van shook his head, "This will not do at all."

The captain made his way to the refrigerator and dug around until he found his prize. Turning he found the silverware drawer and, after hunting around the drawer a bit, a knife with which he cut the fruit up into cube-shaped pieces. He split the fruit pieces up onto two separate plates setting one in front of Leith and keeping the other for himself.

"Try it," he said, sitting back down his his place, as Leith stared, curiously, at the amber colored fruit, "It's really good."

Leith reached out, cautiously, and took a piece of the fruit from the plate. He examined the cube, carefully, before taking a small bite. Immediately his eyes lit up with interest and enjoyment, "It's good."

"Told ya," Van chuckled.

The pair sat in silence for a long moment as they each reduced their shares of the papaya to nothing. Once Leith had finished his share, though, he turned his eyes back on Van and asked, "What's gonna happen to me?"

Van stopped nibbling on his final piece of fruit and stared at the young boy, "What do you mean?"

"Mom's gone, Dad's . . . somewhere, maybe, Mom's Zoid can't take care of me anymore. So, what's gonna happen to me?"

Van sighed and stared at the last piece of papaya in his hand, "We'll figure something out, but, I do have to say, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay in those ruins any longer. You'd be safer in a nice warm house with a nice family. You know, someone who can take care of you."

Leith stared at Van, his eyes dull and distant, "You mean, somebody like you?"

Van shrugged, "I . . . don't think so."

Leith didn't make any indication of whether he was relieved or dismayed by Van's statement. He simply looked down at the table. A thoughtful expression crossed his face, briefly.

After a moment, he sighed, and climbed down from the chair, a grim look on his young face.

"What?" questioned Van.

Leith shook his head, turned, and left the kitchen without speaking.

Van took a drink of his coffee, contemplating following the boy but deciding against it. Leith wasn't going anywhere and, even though the house seemed incredibly quiet, there were people all over the place who could keep an eye on him.

Van sighed, maybe this trip hadn't been worth the hassle. _I blame you for this, Raven, _he thought glancing upwards.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet, Van saw Leith from time to time as the boy wandered about the mayor's manor, but neither spoke to the other.

Later that evening Van was outside with Zeke when Adler's Command Wolf came loping up to the manor followed by a large Dark Horn. From the Dark Horn Van could hear Gilbert's voice calling, "Kevin Matthias Adler, for the very last time, slow down!"

"It's not my fault you pilot one of the slowest zoids known to man," Adler laughed, as he stopped his Command Wolf a few yards away from the Blade Liger.

"That is it, when I catch you-!"

A female voice interrupted at that point, "Gil, he's right, you're slow."

"Not you, too!"

Adler laughed as he leaped down from his zoid's cockpit and the Dark Horn came to a stop beside the Wolf, "Ha ha, Abby, you are a demon, ya know that?"

"Of course," the Dark Horn's canopy opened revealing Gilbert and the woman speaking, "After all they used to call me 'The Sky Devil'."

She was slender and tall with long dark hair and mischievous, blue eyes. Her movements seemed passive but there was an air about her of roguery. She seemed the total opposite of the calm and down to earth Gilbert, who sat, with a tired look on his face, behind the Dark Horn's controls.

Abby leaped down from the zoid and walked over to Adler, "Now, straighten up, you look like a dog that just got beat."

"Sorry, Ab."

"Stop that, yeesh, we don't see you for two years and you come back acting like Gil!"

Adler smiled a little. Gilbert just shook his head, "Stop picking on Kev, Ab, you know very well what army life is like."

"Yeah, but we were actually in a war, Gil. He doesn't have that excuse!"

Abby straightened the collar of Adler's shirt, "There. Now stand up straight."

"You sound like my mother, Abs, stop," Adler said with a chuckle. Finally, the lieutenant noticed Van watching the whole occurrence with a bemused expression.

"Oh, hello, Captain."

Van nodded to Adler, "Welcome, Adler, Gilbert and . . . Abby, is it?"

"Ah, yes," responded the woman, "You must be the famous Van Flyheight, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure."

Adler sighed, "I was coming to tell you that the crews took the Zaber to the research facility where Gil and Abby work, we contacted the Empire and they told us that it was stolen several months ago by a blue organoid, but they were as much interested in having it back as I am in Abby's cooking. These two decided to tag along."

While Abby glared at Adler over the cooking comment, Van began putting the pieces together. A boy about six years old with dark hair and blue eyes, whose father had been wanted by the Loyalists and had not returned for several months, and now the information that the Zaber they had fought was stolen by someone with a blue organoid. Van put a hand on his forehead, "How did I not see it?"

"Captain?" Adler was looking at him with his head tilted to one side.

Van looked over at Zeke, "It makes perfect sense!"

Adler, Gilbert, and Abby were now thoroughly confused, but Van didn't feel like explaining. He gave Zeke a pat and ran into the manor to find Leith.

It didn't take long, the boy was being ushered back to his room by Fiona. Van quickly caught up with them and asked, "Leith, your parents, did they both have organoids?"

Leith nodded, slowly, "Yes."

"What were their names?"

The boy paused, sending Van a hesitant look, ". . . Their names were Shadow and Specula."

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

_Finally, got that off my chest, Phew! And, yeah, I know, you all probably guessed this outcome from the start but having had Leith as a character since I was about thirteen or fourteen years old it would just feel wrong to change this part of his story now. So there it is in all it's predictable glory. On another note, we finally have a clear statement of Adler's full name and we have now had the pleasure of meeting Abby Fairbairn, if only briefly._

_To be continued . . ._


	8. New

Van leaned back against a wall, "Why didn't I see it before?"

Fiona was staring at Leith in surprise.

Leith glanced back and forth between them, curiously, "W-what is it?"

Van stood up straight and put a hand on the boy's head, "Leith, don't tell anyone else that, okay? Not a soul."

"W-why?"

Van ruffled the boy's hair, "Just trust me."

"Captain!" Adler was running up, "What's going on?"

"Nevermind," Van smiled, "Turned out it was nothing, just me being paranoid."

Adler stared at him for a long moment an uncharacteristic suspicious look in his eye. After a moment, though, the look faded and he shrugged, "If you say so, sir."

Abby and Gilbert finally arrived behind Adler and Abby let out a quiet cry when she spotted Leith, "Is this the little guy you told us about, Kev?"

Adler nodded, "Yeah."

Abby bent down to greet Leith,"Hi there, I'm Abby. What's your name?"

Leith stared at her for a long moment before responding, shyly, "I'm Leith."

"That's a very nice name!"

Leith tilted his head to the side, "Um, . . . Thank you . . ."

"Aw," Abby squealed, and looked up at Gilbert, "Gilbert, he's adorable, and he needs a home, we should take him in."

"That doesn't . . ." Gilbert sighed, and looked down at Leith, "I don't suppose you have anything to say?"

Leith shrugged, "She's funny."

Adler moved further away from Abby and joked, "I've been telling her that for years."

Abby glared at him.

Fiona smiled and murmured to Van, "Doesn't Adler act so different around them?"

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," responded Van in an equally quiet voice, then spoke to the others, "Okay, I think it's time we got Leith back to bed."

"Aw, that's too bad . . ." said Abby with a sigh, then she smiled down at Leith, "How about I come back tomorrow, so we can talk some more then?"

Leith smiled a little, "O-okay."

"I'll tell you all about the zoids I work with!"

"R-really!" unexpectedly, Leith seemed excited by this prospect.

Abby nodded, "Yep, but for now, good night, sleep tight."

Leith nodded, sadly, and, reluctantly, allowed Fiona and Van to lead him back to his room.

After Leith was tucked into bed, Van and Fiona joined Gilbert, Abby, and Adler in the dining room. The trio had been convinced by the mayor's wife to grab a meal before heading back to the laboratory.

The captain and his wife were immediately greeted by Adler, "Captain, Mrs. Flyheight."

"How ya doing, Adler?" said Van, seating himself nearby with Fiona beside him.

"U-um, I'm good, I guess."

"You guess? You look like you're doing better then normal, I think these guys are a good influence on you."

Abby piped up just then, "Ha, see I told ya, Kev, you need to get a new backbone. Don't know how it happened but you lost yours when you went into the military!"

Gilbert swallowed a mouthful of food before saying, "She's right, you know, whatever happened to that bold spirit you had when you hitchhiked your way across the desert to join up with the military?"

Adler set his elbows on the table, folding his hands under his chin and staring at the far wall, his eyes unusually determined and firm, "I don't need to go any further, I can do what I want to do from right where I am."

Van stared at the young lieutenant. The man sitting before him now wasn't the Adler he knew. It was a far more dangerous person, someone who's whole existence was about one purpose.

Hesitantly, Van questioned,"What exactly is it you want to accomplish then?"

Adler closed his eyes and sighed turning his attention back to his back to his food without responding to Van's question.

After a long moment the captain shrugged and turned to Gilbert and Abby, "So then, how is it that you know Adler?"

Gilbert looked up, "Oh, he's my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Half-brother," corrected Adler, quietly.

"'Brother'. 'Half-brother'. Doesn't really matter, you're family," retorted Gilbert.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" exclaimed Van.

Gilbert smiled, "Adler and I's father was an Imperial Sergeant who was married to my mother, but he fell in love with Kevin's mother when he happened to run into her on a some mission or other, so he divorced my mom, deserted the army, and went to spend the rest of his days with Kevin's mother."

"And there's no ill feelings between you and Adler?"

"Why should there be? It's not his fault. Besides I don't really blame my father for leaving, my mom was a bit . . ."

"Hard to take?" offered Abby.

"Something like that."

_Well, this has just been a day for surprises. hasn't it?_ thought Van.

"So, how'd you end up meeting?" questioned Fiona.

"He beat the ever living day lights out of me and my Dark Horn with his old Stealth Viper," laughed Gilbert.

"That was a good zoid," murmured Adler, taking another bite of his food.

Gilbert gave him a sympathetic look.

Fiona reluctantly changed the subject, "So, Abby, Gilbert, how'd you two meet?"

Abby laughed, "I beat him, too."

Gilbert shrugged, "I said I was never cut out to be a soldier."

"Ain't that the truth!" Abby got her laughter under control, "It was just a training thing for the Black Redlers, and I got chosen to pilot one of them, he was piloting an old Helcat, and I whipped him good."

"Yes, thank you, dear, I think we get it."

Abby kissed Gilbert's forehead, "Now, sweetie, don't be such a spoil sport. Anyway, after the battle I found out that he'd been made a bet with some of his buddies who'd told him that if he lost the battle he'd have to ask me out on a date. Which, true to his word as always, he did and I decided he was cute enough to take that offer."

Fiona smiled.

"So how'd you and Mr. Hero meet?"

Fiona and Van exchanged an exasperated glance. Fiona shook her head, "Well, . . . I think it's pretty common knowledge, that, uh, I'm an ancient zoidian, . . . but, I was, um, in a stasis pod and, well, Van found me."

"That's kinda sweet."

"I guess," responded Fiona with a shy smile.

Van looked over at Fiona, thinking back to that day when he had found her and Zeke. It'd been so long since then, they'd both changed and yet remained the same. So much had happened since that day.

Later that night after Gilbert and Adler had left with Abby in tow, Van and Fiona sat in their room. Everything was silent for a long moment, the pair seated on their bed. Fiona leaning back against a horde of pillows stacked against the head board and Van laying with the back of his head rested on her abdomen and his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

Finally, Fiona broke the silence, "Leith really seemed to like Abby and Gilbert."

Van nodded as best he could, "Yeah . . . I think he'd be pretty happy with them they seem nice enough, and they work for the old man so we'd always have a way to find out how he's doing. Gilbert seems responsible . . . Abby's a little on the crazy side but I don't think she's a bad person . . ."

". . . You having second thoughts about letting him go?"

". . . Sorta . . . I mean, knowing . . . what we know now, I . . ." Van sighed, "I just don't know."

"Mm."

Another long moment of silence fell between them, then "Leith's so much like him. I just can't understand how I never saw it."

"He did take after his father, didn't he?"

Van sat up and stared at the wall and murmured to himself, ". . . It's so surreal . . ."

"He's not that much like him," Fiona tilted her head to the side.

"No, not that," said Van, shaking his head, ". . . Before we left home, . . . I dreamed that Raven told me to go to Cronos base . . . and then we get here and . . ." Van leaned his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

Fiona crawled over and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head against his back and murmuring, "Raven was Raven, Van, thinking about it, you would be the one he would tell if he felt his family was in danger and he couldn't help them."

Van looked back at Fiona who raised her head to look him in the eye. She continued, "You're kind, Van, Raven knew that, who else would he be able to turn to?"

Van sighed, "Are you trying to convince me that Raven actually came back from the dead to send me out to find Leith?"

"I'm only saying it's more possible then you think," Fiona kissed Van's cheek.

Van chuckled, "If you say so."

There was another long silence before Fiona spoke again, "Hey, why'd you tell Leith not to tell anyone about Shadow and Specula?"

Van looked up at the ceiling, "Raven's still hated, Fiona. He did a lot of terrible things, I don't think he'd wish that legacy on his son."

"So you intend to keep it a secret then?"

"Yeah."

"From everyone?"

"I guess."

"How long do you think you'll be able to keep that up?"

"As long as possible."

". . . Other people will notice that he looks like Raven, Van, we won't be the only ones."

"I know, but . . ." Van thought of that morning and his conversation with the boy, "I just want him to be safe."

Fiona nodded, "I know."

She pulled away from her husband's back and lay back against the pillows again, "So? Will we take him?"

". . . No, I don't think it would be the right option."

"Why not?"

Van turned to his wife, "Because we already said we wouldn't, if we change our minds now it will look . . . sorta suspicious. Besides the whole not being grown up ourselves thing still counts whether Leith is Raven's son or not."

"So then . . ."

"If the Fairbairns can take good care of him then it's probably best thing for him."

"I suppose you're right," Fiona heaved a deep sigh, "Still . . ."

Van kissed her forehead, "I know."

They turned out the lights.

**Author's Notes**

* * *

_*Ahem* Yeah. Moving on. One of Adler's many secrets has come out! Although it wasn't really much of a secret, just something both Adler and Gil neglected to mention. Oh, and to clarify on their last names, Fairbairn is Gil's mother's maiden name. Hm, poor Leith, I wonder what's gonna happen to him._

_ Two chapters within days of one another and a third in the works! I'm on a roll!  
_

_To be continued . . .  
_


	9. Old Friends

Two weeks passed by, slowly. Abby visited every day, even if she had to hijack Adler's Command Wolf to do it. Gil normally came with her, and day by day it seemed Leith was warming up to the Fairbairns.

With Leith beginning to settle into his surroundings, Van and Fiona were starting to think about heading back home. After all it had been nearly a month since they had left. Still neither really wanted to leave until they were sure that Leith would be cared for.

One morning while Van was giving Zeke some much needed attention, he spotted a familiar pair of Zoids approaching from the desert.

_What are they doing here?_

He stood as the Lightening Saix stopped before him and Irvine leaped to the ground.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you realize how much trouble you've caused?" responded the older man glaring down at Van.

"Er, no, how much trouble have I caused?"

"Moonbay dragged me halfway across the continent because she heard about Raven, and then we find you're not even home so she drags me all across the Republic looking for you."

"Uh, sorry . . . ?"

"You'd better be," growled the Mercenary.

Moonbay leaped out of the Gustav's cockpit, "Van Flyheight! Do you know how long it took us to find you?"

"Irvine was just telling me. How ya doing, Moonbay?"  
"No worse for the wear, I suppose. You seem awful chipper for someone who attended the funeral of his rival only a month ago."

Van sighed, "I've had my hands pretty full."

"Yeah, somebody mentioned something about you busting the 'ghost of the ruins'. What was that all about?"

"You mean, you don't know?"

Irvine and Moonbay shook their heads.

Van grinned, "Come with me."

As he turned to lead them inside, he saw the pair exchange a wary glance. His grin widened ever so slightly.

Zeke made a low moaning sound as Van went to open the door. Van smiled reassuringly at the organoid, "Don't worry, boy, I'll be back out in a minute."

He patted the organoid's head and headed inside followed by Moonbay and Irvine.

They were navigating the halls when, suddenly, there was a loud crash and Leith, leaped through an open doorway and down the hall, one of the maids just behind him.

"Come back 'ere, ya little-!" the maid was too furious to finish her statement.

Leith spotted Van at that moment and in the blink of an eye dashed to the safety of just behind the captain's right leg. "Make her stop, Van, I already said I was sorry!" murmured the boy, frantically.

"Well, what'd you do?"

"I-I . . . I . . ."

"He knocked a whole bookcase down!" screeched the maid, "How does a little wretch like that get the strength to knock over a whole bookcase!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Van blinked, slowly, and looked down at Leith, "How did you knock over a whole bookcase?"

"I wanted to look at one of them."

"Leith, you can't even read."

". . . so?"

Van shook his head, "Will you help her clean up the mess?"

Leith nodded, vigorously.

"Then," Van turned back to the maid, "There shouldn't be a problem right?"

The maid sighed, "Alright fine, I'll just go set the bookcase back upright."

She meandered back towards the room she had just left. Moonbay looked down at Leith, "So who's this little home wrecker?"

Van smiled, "Oh, right, guys meet the so called 'Ghost of Cronos Ruins'."

Stunned silence then, "This little guy?"

"Yep," Van looked down at Leith, "Hey, don't you have books you should be picking up instead of clinging to my pant leg?"

"But-!"

"She'll get mad if you don't keep your promise, ya know."

Leith sighed and trudged off to get to work.

Van shook his head, "Always walking like he's going to his own funeral. Anyway while he's doing that, let's go get Fiona and go sit with Zeke you guys have a lot to catch up on."

A few minutes later all five of the old friends were seated outside by the zoids.

The sun was shining brightly and Moonbay was enjoying it to the fullest, "Mm-mm, ah, good to see the sun again, we just came through a big storm up north."

"North?" said Fiona, "I hear they've been getting hit pretty hard by the Loyalists. Did you guys run into any trouble."

"Nothing that Irvine couldn't send packin'."

Irvine sighed, "That may be true, but the rumors are right, we came across more then one village under attack and still more that were either destroyed or just starting to pick up the pieces. It's getting pretty rough out there."

Van looked over at Zeke. He had heard that things were getting rough up north but hearing the concern in Irvine's voice brought it home a little harder.

"Van?" Fiona's voice snapped Van back to reality.

"Hm?"

"You want to go help fight in the north. Don't you?"

He looked up at the Blade Liger, "Yeah, sorta, I'm still kinda worried about Leith though."

"Mm."

"Hey, you haven't told us anything about that kid yet," said Moonbay, "Come on, spill it! How'd you find him?"

"He was being protected by an organoid with a Zaber Fang in Cronos Ruins," Van paused, hesitant to even tell Moonbay and Irvine the truth about the kid, "H-he's Raven and Reese's son."

"What!" exclaimed Moonbay, "Are you sure?"

"All the evidence points to it. He told us his father was being chased by the Loyalists, the Imperial Army says the Zaber that was protecting him was stolen by a blue organoid, he told us his parents' organoid's names were Shadow and Specula, and, well, you've seen him, give him purple eyes and he's a mini-Raven."

Fiona chimed in, "And his eyes are all Reese."

"But where are Reese and Specula?" questioned Moonbay.

Van looked down at the ground, "They're gone, too. Specula used up all her energy fighting the Blade Liger and Adler's Command Wolf and we found Reese's grave near where we found Leith."

"I see . . . so the little guy's got no one, huh?"

"Yeah, sorta, but he's made a few new friends, and there's a couple I think will be taking him in so he'll be okay."

"And you're good with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I mean, he's Raven's son. I would have figured you'd want to keep him with you."

Van shrugged, "I just want what's best for him. Speaking of which, the only people who know about him being Raven's son are us four-."

Zeke growled.

Van corrected himself, "Five and him. It should stay that way."

Irvine nodded, "Yeah, there are a lot of people who still have a beef with Raven, the Loyalists in particular, it's probably best if none of them get wind of the fact that he had a son."

Van nodded, "The kid needs to have a quiet life and, hopefully, if we can keep this information under wraps, he will."

"I don't know, Van," said Moonbay, "How'd Reese die? Has the kid told you?"

"Yeah, he said the Loyalist got her."

"Then what makes you think they don't already know he exists and aren't looking for him right now?"

Van was silent. She was right. He couldn't be sure that the Loyalists didn't know about Leith.

He looked up at the sky, "I can't be. I just have to hope they aren't."

"Luck hasn't failed us yet," smiled Fiona, wrapping an arm around Van's waist.

Moonbay smiled a little, "Well, that's true."

**Author's Notes**

_Not much to say here, we get a little more info on what's happening in the world, and a short refresher on what's happened so far._

_To be continued . . ._


	10. Troubled

Moonbay and Irvine decided to stay the night and head out on their next job in the morning. Moonbay and Fiona were soon enjoying a long discussion about all the things that had happened since they had last parted. Van and Irvine sat in the dining room, each enjoying coffee provided by one of the kitchen staff.

After a long silence Irvine spoke, "They could really use your help up north, you know."

"I know, . . . still, I'm having a hard time convincing myself that it's okay to leave Leith just yet, even if I do feel bad about imposing on the mayor . . ." Van sighed, "I know I should leave as soon as possible, but . . ."

"I get it," Irvine leaned on the table, "The kid's lost everyone he had, it's not hard to feel like you're abandoning him if you head out north – and there's the issue of his parents – but by the time you don't feel that way it could be to late for the people in the north. They're being destroyed up there, you and Zeke would be a Godsend."

Van looked down at the tablecloth, "You're probably right . . . I'll head out as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow you mean."

"As soon as I've told Adler that I'm leaving, so he can be prepared to defend this area without me."

"Adler? Lieutenant Adler?"

"Yeah, that's him, how do you know of him?"

"I heard about him from an old contact, from what I've heard he's got a vendetta against the loyalists. Seems back when he was just an Enlisted he went off on a group of Loyalists and managed to take out quite a few before the rest of his troupe had to step in."

". . . You sure we're talking about the same Adler?"

"Who knows, I'm just telling you what I heard."

"It's probably not the same guy then, the Adler I know doesn't have a temper to lose control of."

"Like I said, who knows, sometimes we think we know things we don't, either way, I think I'll stick around and head north with you when you leave. When will you be able to speak with this Adler?"

"I'll at least be able to get a message out to him by no later then noon tomorrow. That should be about the time Gil and Abby show up to visit with Leith."

"Is that the couple you were saying might take the kid in?"

"Yeah, that's them."

Irvine nodded, "Well, I'd better tell Moonbay that I won't be watching her back on the next job and then I'm hitting the hay. G'night."

"Goodnight," Van responded.

Irvine left and Van sat in silence for several long moments.

He sighed and looked up, "Is this okay, Raven? . . ."

His question went unanswered.

With a heavy sigh the young captain finished of his cup of coffee and left the dining room. He had to tell Fiona about his decision. 

Van found Fiona in their room. She was curled up on the bed with a book from the mayor's library. When Van stepped in she looked up and smiled, "Hey, did you have a good time talking to Irvine?"

"Do I ever?" laughed Van, sitting down on the bed, he shook his head and sighed, "Irvine and I are heading north tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" a look of concern crossed Fiona's face.

"Yeah, from what Irvine tells me they need us as soon as possible. I don't think it would be right to wait any longer."

Fiona nodded, "I see, well don't worry, I'll stay here and keep an eye on Leith, as soon as Abby and Gil officially decide to take him in I'll get Adler to take me home."

"Sounds good . . ."

". . . You'll be careful right?"

"Of course I will, you don't need to worry about me," Van smiled and wrapped an arm around Fiona's shoulders and kissed her forehead, "I'll have Zeke with me and Irvine will watch my back. We'll be fine, I promise."

Fiona snuggle closer to Van's side, "If you say that then it has to be true."

Van smiled.

The pair lay there and talked for a long time before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_This chapter's a bit on the short side, sorry, but I figured it'd been long enough since I uploaded the last chapter. Besides, I wanted to tell everybody, I've decided to split this story up into three 'parts' that is to say Adeianos is the prequel to the next story. This decision is mostly based on the fact that if I didn't split it up we would be doing some major time jumping between chapters and I don't like doing that (a few hours, a day, even a week or two I'm okay with, but we're talking years!). I'm saying this now because we're getting really close to the end of this part of the story so I figured I'd better inform you all so it didn't sneak up on ya :)._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_To be continued . . ._


	11. Reassurance

The next morning, the Fairbairns arrived earlier then usual and luckily Adler wasn't far behind. As Van readied the Blade Liger for the journey and battles ahead he explained the situation to the lieutenant.

"Let me come with you," the unusual bold tone was in Adler's voice again.

Van shook his head, as he peered down at the lieutenant from the Liger's cockpit, "You're needed here, Adler, someone needs to stay and protect this village and you're the best person for the job."

"But, sir, Abby and Gil could protect this area easily on their own."

"I'm certain that Abby and Gil are great pilots but they're researchers not soldiers, if the Loyalists decided to take this area they'd be overwhelmed. We need you here to help them keep an eye on things."

Adler seemed to realize that further pleading would be pointless and simply sighed, "Yes, Sir."

Van nodded and turned as the Fairbairns stepped a little closer, "What's up?"

"Well," Abby began, "We heard what you were saying before and we wanted to wish you luck and tell you that I've finally convinced this big lug to agree to adopting Leith!"

Van slumped back in the pilot's seat of his zoid, relief flooding over him, "That's wonderful!"

He'd been pretty sure that the Fairbairns would take the boy in but 'pretty sure' was never as good as certain. It was good to finally be sure the boy would be safe.

It surprised him a little, though, how quickly he'd come to trust Gil and Abby in just the few weeks he'd known them. From just that short time he'd come to be sure that they were the perfect people to act as Leith's new family.

Finally, he stood back up and addressed the couple again, "Thank you, for the well wishes and for taking the little guy in."

Gil smiled and said, "Thank you, for giving us the chance to meet him."

Abby had already taken off to tell Leith the good news.

It would be a while yet before Van and Irvine set out for the battles ahead of them, but Van was happy to have his mind at ease over Leith's welfare. Leith, too, had seemed happy with the new development.

As Van sat behind the controls of the Blade Liger he stared up at the empty sky and murmured, "Well, Raven, what do you think? He's got a stable home now, he'll be safe. You can rest easy knowing that, right?"

Van didn't really expect any kind of answer and he wasn't disappointed. He sighed and got back to work preparing for the battles ahead.

By noon Irvine and Van were ready to leave. They said goodbye from the cockpits of their zoids and headed out for the northern territories.

_In the following months Van and Irvine would fight gallantly and save many villages from destruction._

_They would eventually be joined by Thomas whose help would be invaluable in finally driving the Loyalists back and bringing some semblance of peace back to the Northlands._

_Adler would soon be glad that he stayed behind when a stray troop of Loyalists stumbled on the village. There hadn't been too many but Gil and Abby would never have managed alone._

_Leith quickly grew accustomed to his new life with the Fairbairns and began acting more and more like a normal child._

_Fiona stayed with the Fairbairns until Van returned and the pair headed home._

_Still they visited the Fairbairns often and the four soon became close friends._

_Time would pass, life would go on, as it always does._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_And thus ends part one of Leith's story, hope you all enjoyed it! I apologize if my writing was a bit . . . well, rough. I'm not exactly an award winning author quite yet, but bear with me, I'll get there._

_In the next part we'll start getting to the real story!_

_To be continued in Zoids: Anakalypsi!_


End file.
